celebridades_famososfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Nick Cannon
Nicholas Scott Cannon, mais conhecido como Nick Cannon, (San Diego, 8 de outubro de 1980) é um cantor, compositor, produtor, diretor, apresentador, escritor, comediante, ator, DJ, empresário e rapper americano. É apresentador do programa America's Got Talent. Biografia Cannon nasceu em San Diego, filho de Beth Gardner e James Cannon.1 Seu pai é um produtor de motivação e televangelista que hospedou um acesso público de televisão em Charlotte, North Carolina, ele escreveu best-seller The Calling, o que foi escrito por Cannon.2Como uma normal criança, Cannon dividiu seu tempo com sua mãe e avó em San Diego e com seu pai em Charlotte. Ele começou a atuar na TV aos nove anos. Cannon é também sobrinho de Katie Genebra Cannon, que atualmente servi na "Annie Scales Rogers" como professora de Ética cristã na "União Seminário Presbiteriano" em Richmond, Virginia. Antes de filmar Drumline, viveu em Augusta, Georgia, em Nellyville Road.3 Aos 11 anos, ele conseguiu um lugar no programa de televisão onde seu pai trabalhava em acesso público a realização stand-up comedy. Quando Cannon estava em sua adolescência, ele se mudou para Hollywood, onde realizou mais três programas de TV, sendo eles: The Improv, The Laugh Factory e Comedy Store. Ele se formou em Monte Vista High School, em 1998. Carreira Ator Cannon marcou sua estreia na televisão no programa All That do canal a cabo Nickelodeon. Em 2002, ele foi destaque na sua própria série, The Nick Cannon Show. Mais tarde naquele ano, teve seu primeiro papel no cinema, no filme Drumline, seguido em 2003 pela comédia Love Don't Cost a Thing. Em 2005, ele apareceu no filme Roll Bounce juntamente com o ator e rapper Bow Wow.5 Nesse mesmo ano, ele estrelou no filme de comédia Underclassman.6 Em 2006, emprestou sua voz para a animação Monster House, seguido de um papel no drama Bobby Música pós a assinatura com a Jive Records em 2001, juntamente com Lil' Romeo e 3LW participou da trilha sonora do filme Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, com o hit originalmente lançado em 1988 "Parents Just Don't Understand". Seu álbum de estreia foi o auto-intitulado Nick Cannon''lançado em 2003, que incluiu o single "Your Pops Don't Like Me".8 Em 2005, formou sua própria gravadora, Can I Ball Records, com planos de lançar o seu segundo álbum, ''Stages, que inicialmente seria lançado em 2006, mas foi adiado.9 O primeiro single do álbum, "Can I Live?" foi lançado em julho de 2005,10 seguido do segundo single "Piece Dime", em março de 2006.11 Seu segundo álbum foi adiado e não tem previsão de lançamento. Casamento e filhos Em abril de 2008 Nick casou secretamente com a cantora americana Mariah Carey, com apenas três meses de namoro. No dia 30 de abril de 2011, sua esposa deu à luz um casal de gêmeos, Monroe e Moroccan, em um hospital em Los Angeles. "Minha mulher acaba de me dar o mais incrível presente de aniversário da minha vida. Não serei capaz de superar isso", escreveu no Twitter se referindo também ao 3º aniversário de casamento com Mariah. Cannon e Mariah chegou a posar nua para a revista Life&Style no oitavo mês de gravidez. Na ocasião, Mariah disse: "Meu objetivo é compartilhar esse momento incrivelmente pessoal com meus verdadeiros fãs".12 A menina nasceu primeiro com 2,35 quilos e medindo 46 centímetros. O menino veio em seguida, com 2,43 quilos e 48 centímetros.13 Cannon, segundou a empresária, levou a cantora ao hospital em um Rolls-Royce. O casal ainda ouviu "We Belong Together", música de Mariah, logo após o nascimento das crianças. Cannon disse Moroccan e Monroe vieram ao mundo para mudar a vida do casal.14 Em dezembro de 2013, foi noticiado que Carey e Cannon mal estiveram juntos durante 2013 e que apenas se relacionam como amigos, pois Nick continua a morar em Los Angeles e a Mariah não troca Nova Iorque por nada. A revista The National Enquirer explica que o casal terá mantido as aparências de um casamento saudável para evitar comentários e especulações sobre as suas vidas privadas. Nenhuma das partes falou sobre o assunto publicamente.15 Em agosto de 2014 anunciaram a separação. Discografia Álbuns * 2003 - Nick Cannon (álbum) * 2014- White People Party Music Singles| editar código-fonte Filmografia| editar código-fonte Cinema| editar código-fonte * 2000 - Whatever It Takes como Chess Club Kid * 2002 - Men in Black II como Agente da Autópsia do MIB * 2002 - Drumline como Devon Miles * 2003 - Love Don't Cost a Thing como Alvin Johnson * 2004 - Garfield: The Movie (voz Louis) * 2004 - Shall We Dance como Scott * 2005 - The Beltway * 2005 - Underclassman como Tracy 'Tre' Stokes * 2005 - Roll Bounce como Bernard * 2006 - The Adventures of Brer Rabbit (voz Brer Rabbit) * 2006 - Even Money como Godfrey Snow * 2006 - Monster House (voz Oficial Lester) * 2006 - Bobby como Dwayne * 2007 - Weapons como Reggie * 2007 - Goal! 2: Living the Dream como TJ Harper * 2008 - American Son como Mike * 2008 - Day of the Dead como Salazar * 2008 - Ball Don't Lie como Mico * 2009 - The Killing Room como Paul Brodie Televisão| editar código-fonte * 1998 - All That * 2000 - The Parkers * 2001 - Taina * 2002 - The Nick Cannon Show * 2004 - Chappelle's Show * 2005 - Wild 'n Out * 2007 - Short Circuitz * 2009 - America's Got Talent * 2009 - TeenNick * 2010 - The Nightlife * 2013 - Real Husbands of Hollywood Categoria:Famosos Nascidos em Outubro Categoria:1980 Nascimentos